Early videogames were simple linear single player games following a set storyline. The gaming experience generally ended after the user finished playing through the storyline. The value of the game was, therefore, typically limited to what was provided at the time of distribution. The value of a game is oftentimes measured by the number of hours it takes to complete the single player game, i.e., how long the game can engage the player; similar to a movie's duration. Multiplayer modes of play can extend the gaming experience for the player. Indeed, many games today offer an online multiplayer gaming experience in addition to the single player mode. Multiplayer modes can offer players more playtime since, unlike a single player storyline mode, the player's experience is different with each new opponent. Multiplayer modes can be implemented over the Internet through a network connecting players with other players. While this extends the amount of new and engaging playing time, even multiplayer game modes can become boring and repetitive after time.
Furthermore, multiplayer games often rely on a centralized server to perform game hosting tasks, such as defining game environment, specifying the game objectives, synchronizing game play across the various players, keeping track of game objectives, and scoring. For multiplayer games having large communities of players, the costs and efforts required to maintain these centralized servers can become substantial. Moreover, when demand for multiplayer games rise beyond the amount available server capacity, players are forced to wait or forego multiplayer gaming.